brink_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Až'oheň
The sun that hangs at the furthest part of the Lež-Kaz. It is is considered to be a burning hot entity that cannot be reached. Explorers have attempted to reach the sun but have not been heard from since, presumed dead. Attempts to revive those that 'reach' Až'oheň via Wish spell create weird results. In the 3 cases where a revival is attempted, partial bodies of the traveler have been created; it is assumed that Až'oheň somehow warps your true-self to the point of becoming irretrievable. It is because of this irregularity that progress has been halted trying to explore the stars near Až'oheň. (Further notes below, seen in figures A1 through A4) Travel to the sun has been recorded possible by visiting the Krevní-Tok at the Auroran Highlands on Divadlo, and manipulating the local magic. Examining the entity from a distance provides clues about it's creation and origin. The corona of Až'oheň is a layer of plasma that extends across most of the Lež, and is most easily seen during a solar-eclipse. The chromosphere is unnaturally bluish white during an eclipse, comprised of a gaseous layer of what Andul has called "novisceran". The photosphere is the only other visible layer of the sun from the planet, without extensive tools, and is the most familiar layer providing light for Sen. Až'oheň's next core layer(s) are assumed to exist as the bulk of it's energy, but due to the nature of the realm, the sun proves difficult to monitor closer. Extraplanar entities that enter Zly-Sen are our only means of comparison to other worlds; stories of different forms that a sun can take help identify the differences in the realm. Notes about extraplanar experiences below, seen in B1-B2) It is because of these experiences that we understand that what occurs on Sen as seasons, meteorological effects, climate, and general astralphysics remains similar to other major realms. Seasons, though they remain similar in functionality to other realms, are created from the fluctuations in Až'oheň's energy rather than from the state of the Axis of the planet and distance from the sun. (For more information on the rotation of the planet and it's "path" see research article C1-C2) During winter, the photosphere of the sun is at it's lowest point, and reveals a concave hole. Oddly enough, the subsurface of the Sun behaves in a much like a tide, rising and lowering to reveal irregularities on it's surface. "Oko Pelor", or the Eye of Pelor, is a large hole through the center of the sun that is always facing the planet. No one has found the reason, but it is assumed to form from the combined gravity of Ještě Volat and Sen, pushing the plasma away from the center. Another theory suggests the overly magical nature of the world acts as an astral barrier, while another popular theory suggests that a large object visible in the Astral Realm is seen moving along the surface below the photosphere. Through observation, researchers theorize Zly-Sen to exist as a subdimension of a greater realm, with the sun having come into existence from another place. The planet's creation may have damaged it physically to the point of it's higher purpose being disfunctional, or that it may exist as simply an extension of the realm's spatial body. Research Articles: A1: A2: A3: A4: B1: B2: C1: C2: C3: